FMA  GTA
by FMARPG
Summary: This comes from one of the Freestyle RPs on the website check bio for details. VERY alternate universe!


FMA GTA

This story is one of our FREE-STYLES…in these stories we can have it be as AU as we want…but the characters have to keep certain character traits. I hope you enjoy!

No member of this website own, nor claim to own Fullmetal Alchemist.

This particular story was created by our website's Mustang. So all kudos to him for the story

In the Al posts, Ed was playing Al at the time.

------------------------------------------

Roy was caught in the middle of a riot, buildings burning and the city in chaos, his only resort was to steal a car and get away. Get out of the car. He ripped the man out of his vehicle and drove off, but the police soon followed him and as soon as he saw the flashing red and blue lights behind him he was running on pure adrenaline.

Rose had jus come out of the shop with a handful of shopping, as soon as she looked up she saw mustang zoom past her in a car and the police were close behind him. 'What's he done now!' she thought to herself, she got her phone out and dialed for Riza's he's gonna kill him' rose thought!

Some freak had just thrown him out of his car. He gets quite mad, but then also sick worried! His new chimera is sitting on the back seat and it has not had lunch yet...The Chimera in the car looks like an adorable fluffy birdie and when the car speeds up, it starts to cry.

Lust jumped on top of the car the Flame Alchemist had stolen. "Here my pretty!" she said, cackling, and making a hole in the roof with her fingernails, slipping through it into the passenger's seat, in the car. "Take a left here, and a right after two exits and we'll be scott free." she instructed him, not wanting to be apart of the hell hole or the homunculi anymore.

The chimera starts to scream! It's an extremely agonizing pitch!

Lust looked back and cut the chimera's throat with her fingernail. "There. That should shut it up." she said, rubbing her ears a bit.

It dies, but its toxic blood makes a hole through the bottom of the car. Tucker gets up and frowns - he runs down the street and sees Rose: "Miss! Have you seen who stole my car?!"

"How could you, it was so cute." Roy yelled in anger. He then looked to where he was driving and saw a brick wall, but it was too late to turn. He bailed out and hit the ground hard. The car skid into the wall just after he saw Lust jump off to safety. He was now hurt and the police came around the corner. So he dived into the bushes and the sirens blazed by him. "I'm safe for now." he said with a sigh of relief.

Lust hid in the bushes with him. "You know you're kinda cute in this whole chaotic light." she said, smiling. _WHAT AM I SAYING?!? _ She thought to herself, giggling, wrapping her finger around a lock of hair.

"Umm... Thanks I think...Oh man we gotta find a place to hide out. "Roy said out of breath.

"I know just the place." she said, serious all of a sudden, grabbing his wrist and telling him to close his eyes. Once she did, she brought him to the Homunculi HQ. _Good, none of them are here right now._ She thought, and told 'Flame' to open his eyes now.

Rose had tried to ring Riza a number of times now and after leaving a frantic voice message, she called a taxi and went after Roy...

"OK so... where are we?" Roy said questioning her. "The cops shouldn't be able to find us here right?"

Just stands there as the girl goes off in a taxi. "..." Sights.

"No they won't" she said smiling, making him sit down on a bow, right next to the box she sat on afterwards. "It's safe here. But I'm afraid I'm not authorized to tell you where this is, Flame." she said, smiling devilishly.

"Oh well at least can you tell me who your working for.?" Roy said with a raised eyebrow.

"That would depend on where my faith lies, no? And right now, I'm not sure where that is." she said, sighing and sitting back.

"Well this is my life now, running from the police. Doesn't get much better than this." Roy said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "If this is it, I can't imagine what hell is like. Well OK I sort of can, Lake of Fire, Styx (river not the band), and the devil laughing at my pain. That is why I must live it up in this life while I can. You know what we need to do. We need to team up and take over this city by ourselves. "Roy said loudly and seriously.

Lust smiled and nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan. Bu the way, names Lust, but I prefer Luscious. Sounds better, no?" she said, grinning, already making plan in her head.

"OK Luscious, my names Mustang, but to take over we gotta start small and before you know it we'll be stronger than the law." Roy said looking her right in the eyes. "I know the perfect spot, it's called The Club Alchemy, but was going to need a ride, you got one?"

"No..." she said, thinking it over again. "However, I could easily get one, but we'd need to steal another car." she said, the wheels turning in her cranium, very obviously. "And I think I'll stick with Flame. I like to call Alchemists by their specialties in Alchemy." she said, walking out. "You coming?"

"Sure, I mean what do I got to lose?" Roy and Lust walked out into the sunlight of the outside and saw the open road in front of them. "There's one." a silver Mercedes came around the bend. The driver was a very wealthy man in a business suit and sunglasses. As he came to the red light Roy snuck up on him, "Give me the car before I turn you into toast." Roy said pointing his alchemy glove at the man. The man complied but was still thrown out of the car. "Don't even think about calling the police either." The man ran away. "Luscious, you coming or what?"

The taxi had jus turned the corner when a silver Mercedes drove past them, rose looked at who was driving and say it was Roy. She didn't recognize the woman sitting in the seat next to them. a man came running round the corner waving his fist in the air and shouting.

'Follow that car' rose screamed at the taxi driver, knowing that she sounded cliché. The driver turned to her; he looked confused with one eyebrow raised. 'are you serious?' she stuttered.  
'Yes now move, hurry' she yelled back, the taxi driver didn't argue and started to drive after them.

The taxi driver suddenly laughed. He turned to Rose and reviled his face. "Rose, remember me? Al?"  
"Haha" drew even faster. "I know where they are heading. These streets are very familiar to me. They are heading to the Club."  
He turned left, not following Roy. "Sorry, this is a shortcut."  
After 10 minutes they arrived at the club. Al opened the door and went inside the Club. There were many nice women so he chose one to dance with. He saw Winry standing outside the Club in a dress.

Roy turned the corner and parked across the street from the club. "Well here we are, Club Alchemy." Roy and Lust walked up the stairs to the entrance to the club and walked past the security guards. "Let's go to the manager's office upstairs." Scanning the dance floor. There he saw Al and Rose. Roy thought to himself. "This way through the employees' only door." He said to Lust.

Lust nodded and followed him, making mental notes on where things are so she can find her way out lest it be needed.

A couple crates, fans on the ceiling, a stair case that lead up to the office, and a white tiled floor.  
"It empty, perfect, lets go to the office." they walked up the stairs, the room was empty, carpeted, a desk in the corner, a couch and T.V., and a sound proof window which over looked the dance floor. "Well if we take it over we need dirt on the owner. He rummaged through his files and drawers of the desk. "Ahh here it is."  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN THE BOSSES OFFICE." a security guard ran up the stairway, and pointed his gun.  
"Duck, Luscious if I use my flame it will attract unwanted attention, so you know what to do."

Lust smiled. "Hold on one second." she said, her fingernails extending, and slicing the guard's neck. "Better?" she said, the guard falling on the ground dead. "You know we couldn't risk keeping him alive. But I will let you know this: I don't like being what I Am." she said, sitting on the couch.

"You should, what you have there is a gift."Roy grinned devilishly. "Come on there's one more spot I want to check out before the day is through." Roy and Lust made their way back through the dance floor. Staying out of site of Al and Rose. They got back in the car and drove off to the Pool Hall.

Lust followed him, grinning, thinking about what he said. _Being a Homunculi. . . a gift? The nails are nice, sure but still. . ._ Once stopped, she got out, still pondering what he said. "You coming Flame?" she said, turning around.

Roy walks into the Pool Hall first and saw all the gruff looking biker and thugs. He walked right past them without a care but they all stared a Lust, ignoring Roy completely. He thought to himself. "Luscious, distract them while I check out the back room." he whispered to her.

Lust nodded and began flirting with the bikers and thugs, whom were completely distracted by her. "Hello boys, my name is Luscious." she started, getting into the middle of them. Soon a big fight broke out between them about who would get her first and she stood back a little, laughing quietly.

"Luscious back here, look what I found." Roy said quietly not to attract attention.  
"It the tax record from the managers files. Looks like he has skipped out on over three collections and embezzled over $89,000 on himself. With blackmail like this we could put him away for years or force him to hand over his property to us, or both."

Lust quietly scooted into the back room, the bikers and thugs still fighting. She looked it over. "Excellent." she said with a grin, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Looking at the file he saw the owner home address "Well, let go take a visit to his house, shall we." making his way past the fight. Pushing away two thugs that got in his way, and walked out the front entrance.

**"BYE BOYS!"** she called, and they all stopped fighting, looking her way and said bye, waving and smiling before beginning to fight again, blaming each other's actions for her leaving. She got in the car right after Mustang. "Good idea. Nice, quick thinking there Flame." she complimented him, smiling.

The car drove off to the address, 153 Starfish Island; it was a large mansion with statues and a shrub maze. "Here it is nice place. I know the person who lives here doesn't just own the Pool Hall. Looks like nobody's here, lucky for us." Roy and Lust stepped out of the car and walked up the staircase to the front door. Roy jiggled the handle. "Locked, not a problem. Stand back." BOOOOM, the front doors blew into the house. Roy and Lust stepped into the blown out door. "SWANKIE, this guy really knew how to live." Statues, red carpet, thirty foot painting of the owner, twin staircases, and a fountain in the center.

However, what Roy doesn't know, is that at this mansion, a cocktail party was just about to be finished. His explosion had caused a bit of a ruckus between some of the more, unsavory, guests.

Yet, one more unfortunate thing for our beloved Flame alchemist, Riza had been invited by the host to head his security detail. She doubted that anyone would recognize her with how she was currently dressed. The host had told her it was 'black tie'. So she wore a slinky red dress, slit to the thigh. She wore her hair down and added her own little seen 'feminine' touch with her accessories.

Inside her pocket book, was a Derringer, a gun specially designed for one time use due to its small size. On top of that, Riza carried another, multi-use gun strapped to the thigh opposite of the slit in the dress.

Add all of these things with the fact that Riza had heard the explosion, and Roy's misfortunes were soon going to cost him, dearly.

Lust looked around. "I could definitely live here. I agree very swanky indeed. Now let's get what we're getting, unless we wanna chill first. . ." she said, smiling. Fortunately, she was ready for anything, **INCLUDING** Riza.

Roy walked up the stair case to the master room. A large marble desk, with gold edges, two large black leather chairs, a large glass window behind a leather bound desk chair, a multi television security system in the corner, and two brief cases: one full of money and another full of bags of white powder that were foreign to him. Roy sat down in the desk chair. "Ahh... This is the life. I want to live ever day like this."

Lust sat on the floor next to Roy, facing the ceiling. She had seen the markings on his gloves and memorized them, and carved them into the wall, putting her hands on them. Nothing. "Hmm." she said, wondering how alchemists did it.

Looking to his right he saw the security screens. He studied each one carefully. "Hmm...This is the front door, this must be the study, this is the elevator, this is the bed room, this is the basement, and this one must be the back yard. HEY, there must have been a party and there are a few people down there. Let's see we got an old guy, a guy in a white suit, and a few cute girls. Oooh who's the blonde in the red dress." His eyes widened. "That's...that's...Riza. Uh Oh I'm in some deep trouble." Roy sat back down in his chair quivering. "This is bad, this is very bad. SHE WILL KILL ME."

Lust looked up. "Did you forget my weapon? There's no way! I refuse to let her!" Lust said in a rather upbeat tone, before turning back to the marking she copied from Flame's gloves to the wall, putting her hands on it again, and trying to put all her energy into it. _I don't understand! Why is this not working for me?!_ She yelled in her head, frustrated.

"No, this is RIZA. And she will not stand for this I am in way too deep. Might as well just stay and fight, even if it kills me." He said in anger.

"I told you. **I. WON'T. LET. HER.**" she said, still trying to get something out of the alchemic circle.

"Your right." looking through the drawers of the desk for something to calm his stomach. Nothing.Maybe in the closet. Roy left the room and went down the stairs to the supply closet. Rummaging through the medicine. He noticed the BBQ supplies. "What's this?" he picked up a large tank of liquid. "PERFECT."

Lust followed him, but still wonder how Alchemists did it so easy. Flame, Fullmetal, and so many other alchemists had their own specialties, others anything as long as the circle things were involved. She stayed quiet, pondering these things.

Ed was at the party as well, Riza had him tag along in case there was any need for Alchemy. He walked up to her with some punch. "This is what you get when you send someone underage for drinks." He said as he handed her the punch. He looked very uncomfortable in this tux Riza made him wear as he took a sip of his punch.

Al told Winry about what Ed was doing and Winry decided to follow him. She convinced Al to go with her. Dressed in an elegant black dress and having Al as her arm candy in the biggest tux they could find they walked into the party.  
Winry scanned the crowd and spotted Ed. She grabbed Al's arm and pulled him down as she hid behind a sofa.  
_Ed will kill us if he knows we are here._ She peered over the at Ed. _Wow he looks really good in that tux._ She thought as she gazed at him longingly from behind the sofa.

Roy ran back upstairs with the 93 octane and set it on the desk. He looked back over at the moniters. "Hey Ed's joined the party. Now I really have to take out the crowd now. Aww...he's in a tuxedo, he looks just like a little penguin...NOW TIME TO CRASH THIS PARTY."

Ed heard Roy in the background, "Was that the colonel?" He asked Riza as he looked over in the direction of the voice. "It is the colonel! What does he have?" He exclaimed as he became worried. He ran in the direction of Roy, ready for a fight. "Damn it Roy! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at him as he threw a punch.

Lust jumped in front of Roy, extending her fingernails, hitting him the flesh and blood shoulder. Blood burst from the wound, but not heavily. Lust looked back at Roy. "It won't kill him." she said, trying not to cry.

Ed was pushed back by the blow. He landed on his hands and knees and raised his automail arm to the wound that was now bleeding. _Damn, that hurt..._ He thought as he glared at Lust and Roy. "Fine then, Lust, I will have to take care of you first!" He screamed as he ran after her, clapped his hands and transmuted his automail. "Take this!" He yelled as he slashed at Lust.

Lust go hit just as hard as Ed had, in the hand no less. Lust growled. "Take care of me you say? HA! What a laugh!" she said, also hurting. She again extended her fingernails, blocking and taking an attack where she could.

Winry glared at Mustang as he appeared. _What is he going to do with that octane? Kill more innocent people? _Winry thought as she watched Lust and Ed fight wincing every time Ed got hit. _Ed be careful!_

"How about I just go for your little girlfriend?" Lust said, extending her fingernail straight for Winry, but still in between Ed and Mustang.

Right at that time, a man walked into the room. He looked at the fighting pair, with a grin on his face. Oh, I am so excited to see, who will win this time. No matter, I will finish the survivor he said in an evil voice.

Ed turned in shock to where Lust was aiming now. "Winry! NO!" He yelled as he clapped his hands and touched the ground.

A wall grew right in front of Winry. Then Ed went in for an attack on Mustang, since Lust was distracted by her new target. He made a slash at Mustang.

Winry hid behind the wall. _Oh no! How did she see me! And worse Ed knows Al and I were following him._  
"Al what are we going to do?"

Rose walked in to the mansion jus as the fighting had started, she saw the woman who was in mustangs car go to attack Winry but Ed had jus intervened. Rose rushed over to Winry who was standing behind the newly formed wall. 'Oh my god Winry, are you ok?'

Lust hurried and tried to block Ed's attacks. She wasn't for sure whether Ed's attacks hit or not, but she wasn't about to let him get many, if any.

"Rose!" Winry was surprised to see her there. "Yami am okay but we need to do something to help Ed and Riza. Colonel Mustang has gone totally insane! And Lust keeps getting in the way."

Al was surprised as his brother created a wall in front of them. He turned to Winry and Rose, "Let's go! Brother needs to not have us around to distract him!" He told the two girls as he grabbed their hands and began to run out of the mansion.

"Al wait! We need to help Ed! Al, let me go!" Winry said trying to struggle out of Al's grip.

Al stopped and looked at Winry, "No, brother wants us safe...and he will be too distracted by us being there. He will be wanting to protect us...he is like that...his head isn't in the fight if there is someone he needs to protect. It is safest for us to be out of site." He explained to Winry.

Rose agreed with Al, but she also wanted to help. she though that Winry felt the same way to, as she looked over to her...they somehow needed to get Lust away from the Colonel...but how, Rose thought on as they rounded another corner getting further away from the fight.

At that time Hughes walked by the mansion, seeing all the ruckus he decided to see what was going on. He saw Al and Winry running with another friend, "Al, Winry! Hello!" He called out to them. "Who is your friend?" He asked as he walked up to the now stopped Al. He began to reach into his pocket for his most recent pictures of Elicia.

Rose stopped suddenly as another man stood in their way; he then put his hand in his pocket and started to look for something. 'Erm hi' Rose said holding out her hand 'I'm Rose, who are you?'

Winry sighed frustrated, she knew Al was right. Ed would get too distracted having her there. She knew he cared too much about her not to. "Okay Al, lets go." _Ed you better come back to me safe._

"I got to get out of here." Roy climbed up the staircase to the roof. He looked around for something to escape in."Ahh a helicopter." Roy made his way to the edge of the roof top and yelled. "Lust come on I found a way out, HURRY."

Ed growled as Roy got away. He chased him with his automail still in its dagger form. "Mustang! You are not leaving! Not yet!" He yelled as he readied himself to jump after Mustang.

Roy extended his hand out of the cockpit of the helicopter and snapped his fingers launching a fireball at the ground in front of Ed. "Take that." as the turned toward the mansion and let out four fireballs hurdling toward the mansion. "Hahahaha..."he laughed as the chopper veered away from the mansion.

Ed managed to dodge some of the fireball. But it did hit his automail arm. "Good thing automail is made out of strong metal!" He chuckled as he transmuted a long jump stick and made his way to the helicopter. He ran up and threw a punch to Roy.

"Hey, you little munchkin." Roy tackled Ed to the floor of the helicopter and was about to blow him to peaces when he noticed the chopper was falling down and crashed right into the ocean.

Ed was enraged by his statement. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUNCHKIN SO SHORT THAT THEY ARE PRACTICALLY MICROSCOPIC! DAMN YOU ROY MUSTANG!" As he struggled with Mustang. When he realized the helicopter was about to crash, he ran to the controls and tried to stop the crash. He wasn't able to but he was at least able to lessen the blow.

Ed found his way out of the helicopter and swam to the surface. "Damn that Mustang!" He said as he exhaled and coughed out some water. He swam his way to the coast and walked over to Al, Winry, Rose, and Hughes. "Well, that was an adventure and a half." He laughed.

Lust back flipped up the stairs, catching the helicopter's leg and pulling herself up into the cockpit. "Catch ya later Fullmetal!" she said, waving at him from the cockpit. That is, until he jumped up into it his transmuted jump stick. She looked at the two fights. "Wha?" she said, and moved to the controls, just as Ed had moved as well, together they lessened the blow. _No!_ She though, panics in the water. _I CAN'T SWIM!_ She thought, sinking in the water as her arms slowly disappeared underneath the big blue water.

Roy saw Lust gasping for breath and swam over to aid her. He picked her up and swam her back to the opposite end of the shore from the others. "We gotta get outta here."

She nodded, coughing. She looked up at him with thankful eyes. "Thank you." she said, coughing up some more water, and standing on weak legs.

Envy stopped daydreaming and looked around him at the empty room. Damn! Where is everybody? he asked in surprise. Does it mean I have to find them again? Holy crap! he cursed and kicked the wall. We want down, set a detonator, a blown the house in rage (when he was outside of course). Then he took his motorbike and rode around the town.

"Ed! You are okay!" She gushed as she ran up to him threw her arms around Ed. Then she let go of him and grabbed her wrench out of her bag. Her voice turned serious. "Ed, don't you ever do anything so reckless ever again!" She then whacked Ed in the head with her wrench.

Ed fell after Winry hit him in the head, "Ow Winry, you know, after all the attacks from Lust and Mustang, yours are still the toughest!" He laughed with a sweet smile as he rubbed his head.

Hughes offered his hand to Ed, "Let me help you up there Ed. That was quite the show, though I missed a lot of it. Could you do it again?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ed accepted Hughes' help and stood up; he too chuckled at Hughes lame joke. "Yeah, maybe..." he said still rubbing his head.

Winry was taken back by Ed's reaction. W_ow I am surprised he didn't yell at me. He usually gets really mad but that was really sweet. _Warmness spread through her body and a blush filled her cheeks. "Thank you, Ed." she said as she smiled at him.

'Where are they off to now!' Rose said as she looked over to where Lust and Mustang were jus getting out of the River. 'hadn't we better follow them?'

Ed nodded and started after them. He motioned the others to come with him. "Mustang! Don't think I am done with you yet!" He yelled.

"Come on Luscious, in this town you gotta pack some heat. A new shipment of arms is coming in today at the marina. I we hurry we can intercept it. You in?" Roy said looking straight into her eyes.

Lust nodded and ran for town. "Well don't be so slow, Flame!" she yelled, seeing the others on their tail.

Ed stopped and turned to his friends, "Guys, I think it is safest if I try to head them off. You keep following them. Al, this means you, you can at least use alchemy if need be." He explained, worried about his friends. He ran off in a different direction.

"Ed!" rang Hughes' voice from behind him. "I will come with you. You maybe a strong Alchemist, but I know Roy best." He said as he ran to catch up.

Ed nodded and smiled, "You're right! Come on Lt. Colonel!" He said as they ran off together

"Okay Ed, but be careful!" She called after him as he took off.

She turned to Al and Rose. "Let's go!" She ran after Mustang and Lust.


End file.
